objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hello... Are You My Friends? (Object Oblivion)
First episode for Object Oblivion. Released on January 20th, 2019 on Furaffinity. Enjoy... ---------- Beautiful skylight of blue filled the atmosphere as the island of La Isla De Objetos. The island was all green with a desert in its center and a wintery mountain at the back. Surrounding such island is the beach. A warm, sunny place the beach is where you can relax. But for so long, no one inhabited the island. Until now. “Greet and meet you,” said a small blue spirit, floating around the forest green area, “I am Blue Spirit. Am I the host for the new object show, Object Oblivion! I will introduce 12 players to fight their butts off in crazy challenges; last one standing wins a prize of $10 million bucks!” A boat horn screamed at the area as it approaches the dock. “Our first player,” said Blue Spirit, “is the quiet and sensible… Bowling Ball” Bowling Ball, a red bowling ball, rolled off the boat and onto the docks. “Wah gwan dere host,” said the Ball as he approached Blue Spirit. Bowling Ball looked at the island, “Whoa! Wi living inna such beautiful island?” The Spirit nodded and the Ball rolled onto land. A snake, Snakey, a grass snake, slithered out of the boat and towards the host. “Snakey,” said Blue Spirit, “Welcome to the show.” Snakey, in a quiet voice, said to him, “My my, you are sssssssuch a cutie. Much better than the photo you sssssssent.” The Spirit blushed as he remembered the embarrassing photos he sent to the 12 players. “Uh… Basketball,” said Blue Spirit, seeing Basketball, a basketball, depart from the boat, “I’m Blue Spirit. You must be the one of the cousins.” “Hold it,” said Basketball, furious that he would claim he had ‘cousins,’ “I have no cousins, I am the one original Basketball. And I don’t need your BS to tell me that!” Still furious, he walked to the area where Snakey and Bowling Ball are. Bowling Ball tries to give him a high five, but remembers he has no limbs at all. Prism, a 3D pyramid, walked down the dock with her head up, acting all royal like. “Prism, welcome to…” said Blue Spirit, before his mouth was shushed by her. “How dare you fail to be proper to me… a future queen. So, I got to get respect here,” Said Prism. She then shoved Basketball as she walked to where the others were. “I know you are thanking me, but if you aren’t… then Oh well, I might have to execute you losers when I’m queen!” The Balls looked at her in concern and Snakey just glared at her. A large plastic cup, Soda, walked down the dock, meeting Blue Spirit. The Spirit asked, “How was your travel, Soda?” Soda said, “Pretty good! I saw the beauty of the sea for once! Ever since I’ve been so trapped at the Fast Food Farm. But you made the right choice.” He went directly to the others and sat next to Snakey. He then said to her, “No worries Mam, I like snakes. But my family executes them.” This brought Snakey in fear for a while. For some reason the boat now started playing Ty Dolla $ign, with a music player, Mp3, leaving the boat. “Mp3, it is so nice to…” Blue Spirit tried to get her attention but failed, even with every shout. As soon as she moved to the others, Prism turned off her song. That made her go berserk, “Dude, seriously! Never turn off my tunes, unless you want me to go Eminem on your face!” Basketball just facepalmed, think, “Great… a music lunatic.” Then another player, a fruitcake, stepped off and walked to the host, “Hello, I’m Fruitcake. And I am…” “Here to play,” said Blue Spirit sarcastically, “Over there! Honestly, I told those Producers back in Castleton Indy that the Carrot was more deserving!” Fruitcake sighed, in sadness, and moved to where the others were, looking at him cautiously. “Okay,” said Blue Spirit, “Can I see the best of the best that I actually care for?” Envelope, an envelope, stepped off and went to the host. “I hope you enjoy your stay sweetie.” Envelope walked down and hugged the group, sans Fruitcake, and said, “OMM, you are like my new BFFs! EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! I cannot wait to like make friends!” Fruitcake tries to join the hug, but Envelope just growls at him, shooing him away. “Now,” said Blue Spirit, put your limbs together, if you have any for, Comic Book!” A comic book, named Comic Book, walked up to the group, picking his nose. “Hi guys!” said Comic Book, no longer picking his nose, “Have you guys ever heard a science fiction where two gypsy foxes lost their parents and now travel the galaxy to find them?” Basketball just sighed and thought, “Yeah… but it sucks since it was radio only. Still John Leeson was great.” A turquoise Lego brick, Bricky, walked quietly past the host. “And that was Bricky,” said Blue Spirit. Bricky sat near the others and said, “I am eager to play in this show and get to know you all,” regaining any lost confidence she didn’t have before. Fruitcake starred at her and went complete awe. She was beautiful to him, but he knew he would be rejected immediately and just decided not to talk at all to her, leaving him upset. “Only two people are to wait,” said Blue Spirit, “And here comes one of them,” he said, pointing to the yellow-gold crayon, Crayon. “Howdy yawl! I am Crayon,” he said, noticing Mp3 not paying attention, “Oh I’d focus if I were you missy…” he said as he turned off Mp3’s tunes, again, “I don’t take idiots very well. No way.” Toothbrush, a toothbrush, was the last one to arrive. “Finally,” said Blue Spirit, “Took you long enough! You should ‘rush’ your teeth!” Toothbrush just gave him a nasty look, “Don’t make a stupid joke like that… EVER AGAIN!” He just nodded, in fear, and met up with her fellow players. “Anyone else admit they have a ‘good’ joke? Cause they are never good!” “Well…” said Prism, trying to say she doesn’t agree with Toothbrush, “I when I’m Queen, jokes should be aloud and if you can’t accept it then just get in line for execution.” “Whoa!” Said Fruitcake, breaking up a fight, “Let’s not be this way guys!” “So…” said Crayon, not listening to him, “You are a fruitcake, so of course you lie!” “That isn’t true at all!” Blue Spirit ended the argument with, “Attention!” The players went in a straight line. “For this season, it is boys versus girls. Men shall be called ‘Yelling Yellows’ and women shall be called ‘Pretty Pink.’ They arrived at their designated teams. “We will so win the show,” said a happy Bricky. “In order to win,” said Blue Spirit, “You mustn’t be voted off by the outside world. They will read the stories and vote for which one should be eliminated.” The host then reminded them of their first challenge, “Run 1 mile from where you are... all the way to that finish line with the cabins. Go!” The teams don’t go immediately as they are planning. In the men’s group. “I think we should wing it,” said Basketball “Hold it,” said Comic Book, disagreeing, “We just can’t wing it! We need to put in the effort. Like did you think the people who fought their lives when destroying the Death Star ever winged it?’ “Uh… not being rude but… what is a Death Star,” said Soda. “From Star Wars.” “Star Wars? Sorry Comic Book, I am from a Farm that doesn’t really look at other things than sci fi junk.” “Maybe wi should start moving Now,” said Bowling Ball, rolling towards that mile, “It best eff wi nuh lose fi wi fos challenge due to gypsy foxes nor Star Wars.” They immediately followed Bowling Ball; but the woman’s team was a whole different story. They started 6 seconds after Comic Book’s argument, but had new barrier on the road, and its name is Prism. She had her arms crossed and turned away from her team. “Prissssssm,” said Snakey, “Why are you not following usssssss?” “I don’t want to run! I want to make noodle art,” said Prism, getting red and throwing a fit “Look!” said Toothbrush, “We seriously have no time for your crap! Just run with us!” “No! I am not going to be one with the losers!” Envelope, now getting concerned, thought, “OMM! She’s like, saying she has more power than us. She knows the host has more power, right.” Mp3 then said, “Let’s just be the ‘Eye of the Tiger’ and…” however Prism made the music player instead play Bach, “Bach! Ewwww! What about Drake?” “If you want something other than this,” said Prism, “Then execute yourself.” As the woman’s team kept arguing, the Men’s team made it to the finish line to the cabins. The cabins were made from rusty wood, almost like they are about to fall apart. “Oh mi knock dung pins! wi staying inna there,” asked Bowling Ball in fear. Blue Spirit, who read the newspaper the entire challenge, nodded his head. “It looks like Jabba’s place, only uglier,” said Comic Book Basketball directly told Comic Book, “Okay Mr. Star Wars fan, would you please shut up?!” “Hey, how’s your armless sister” “I don’t have a sister! My gosh!” “Well,” said Blue Spirit, putting away the Newspaper, “It is obviously clear that the Yelling Yellows won, and the Pretty Pinks are up for voting.” “Aw man,” said Bricky, sad they lost the challenge. “We wouldn’t have like lost if it weren’t for Prism. Like OMM, what is your problem, “said Envelope, raging angerly at Prism “I don’t work with losers, that’s what,” said Prism, she sighed, “I cannot wait to execute you all.” “How’sssss voting going to work,” said Snakey “People are going to comment on which one of the losing people are going home,” said Blue Spirit, “People, your options are: ‘Envelope’, ‘Mp3’, ‘Snakey’, ‘Toothbrush’, ‘Bricky’, or ‘Prism’. Remember to read the whole story to understand who to vote out.” Who to vote: • Envelope • Mp3 • Snakey • Toothbrush • Bricky • Prism VOTING ENDS IN 10 DAYS (It is the 20th... so the 30th!) Category:Fanfiction Category:Object Oblivion Category:Episodes